Peter Timms
The Reverend Peter Timms is the vicar of Greendale Church and also organises special events in the village of Greendale. Biography Since becoming the vicar of Greendale, the Reverend Timms has been one of the village biggest helping hands and one always of wisdom. As well as doing most of the sermons at church on Sundays, the Reverend, along with the help of other Greendale residents, also organises special events like Jumble Sales, Grand Openings and the Great Greendale Race and often has the honour to present prizes to winners of competitions. The Reverend Timms has lately become a rather skilled violinist, though not always in the past, so he gave his violin to the Recycling Week Jumble Sale. However when parted from it, he felt that he missed his violin so much that he decided to buy it back and suddenly started playing such a lovely sound that he never knew he could make. Like so many other famous vicars, the Reverend Timms is also very keen on railway engines and was very pleased to be able to ride on the footplate of the Greendale Rocket one day. However after a little accident with the levers, the Reverend decided it was best to stand well back and leave them Ajay Bains. When the "You're the One" auditions came to Greendale, the Reverend was one of the judges along side Dorothy Thompson and Simon Cowbell. Persona The Reverend Timms is very kind vicar who takes his position in the Church very seriously and often makes quotations from the bible to help people when they are facing difficulties. The Reverend can sometimes be a little forgetful and accident prone, but as he does so much good work in the parish, he is pleased to know that his friends are always willing to help him too. Job As his title suggests, The Reverend Peter Timms is the vicar of Greendale Church. Attire When he is not doing church services, the Reverend Timms is often seen going round Greendale wearing a grey jacket, grey trousers and a clerical collar. Vehicles Although the Reverend Timms usually prefers walking around Greendale to any mode of transport any day, he does sometimes his bicycle on the odd occasion. He did once admit to have a car once. Appearances *Season 1 - Postman Pat's Finding Day, Postman Pat's Birthday, Postman Pat's Rainy Day, Postman Pat's Thirsty Day (cameo), Postman Pat's Foggy Day, Postman Pat's Difficult Day, Postman Pat goes Sledging and Postman Pat takes a Message *Season 2 - Postman Pat in a Muddle, Postman Pat Misses the Show, Postman Pat has the Best Village, Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels, Postman Pat and the Big Surprise, Postman Pat and the Robot, Postman Pat takes Flight, Postman Pat and the Beast of Greendale and Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour *Season 3 - Postman Pat and the Runaway Kite, Postman Pat and the Hungry Goat, Postman Pat and the Ice Cream Machine, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Race, Postman Pat and the Jumble Sale, Postman Pat the Magician, Postman Pat and the Spotty Situation, Postman Pat and the Greendale Movie, Postman Pat and a Job Well Done, Postman Pat and the Green Rabbit, Postman Pat and the Troublesome Train, Postman Pat and the Flying Saucers, Postman Pat at the Seaside, Postman Pat and the Job Swap Day, Postman Pat's Disappearing Dotty, Postman Pat's Popstars (cameo), Postman Pat and the Great Dinosaur Hunt, Postman Pat and the Midsummer Market, Postman Pat and the Train Inspector, Postman Pat and the Rocket Rescue and Postman Pat's Perfect Painting *Season 4 - Postman Pat and the Surprise Present, Postman Pat and the Spring Dance, Postman Pat and the Fancy Dress Party, Postman Pat and the Pink Slippers, Postman Pat and the Runaway Train, Postman Pat and the Pet Show, Postman Pat's Wild West Rescue, Postman Pat's Pied Piper, Postman Pat and the Tricky Transport Day, Postman Pat and the Bowling Buddies, Postman Pat and the Lucky Escape, Postman Pat and the Potluck Picnic and Postman Pat and the Record Breaking Day (cameo) *Season 5 - Postman Pat and the Fantastic Feast, Postman Pat and the Go-Kart Race, Postman Pat's Pony Post, Postman Pat and the Lost Property, Postman Pat and the Talking Cat, Postman Pat and the Popular Policeman, Postman Pat's Noisy Day, Postman Pat and the Cranky Cows, Postman Pat's Big Boat Adventure, Postman Pat's Holiday Hobbies (cameo), Postman Pat's Fun Run, Postman Pat's Spy Mission and Postman Pat's Christmas Eve *Season 6 - A Tepee, Crazy Robots, Big Balloons, Charlie's Telescope (cameo), Precious Eggs, Naughty Pumpkin, Bernie the Parrot (cameo), A Disco Machine (cameo) and The Flying Christmas Stocking (cameo) *Season 7 - Postman Pat and Cowboy Colin, Postman Pat and Big Bob Bell, Postman Pat and the Cheeky Sheep, Postman Pat and the Metal Detector, Postman Pat and the Crazy Crockery, Postman Pat and the Identical Cats, Postman Pat and the Sculpture Trail, Postman Pat and the Seaside Special, Postman Pat and the Chinese Dragon, Postman Pat and the Karaoke Night, Postman Pat and the Amazing Weather Machine, Postman Pat and the Super Skateboard Sizzle, Postman Pat and the Rubber Duck Race, Postman Pat and the Sticky Situation, Postman Pat and the Tricky Tracker, Postman Pat and the Greendale Ukulele Big Band, Postman Pat and the Tremendous Tree and Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Website (cameo) *Season 8 - Postman Pat's Pancake Party, Postman Pat and the Runaway Remote, Postman Pat and the Spring Lamb, Postman Pat's Pop Star Rescue (cameo) and Postman Pat and the Very Important Person (cameo) Specials: *Postman Pat's ABC (does not speak) *Postman Pat's 123 *Postman Pat takes the Bus *Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers *Postman Pat and the Tuba *Postman Pat and the Barometer *Read Along with Postman Pat *Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket *Postman Pat's Magical Christmas *Postman Pat Clowns Around *Postman Pat and the Pirate Adventure *Postman Pat's Great Big Party The Reverend also appeared in Postman Pat the Movie. Voice Cast *Ken Barrie (Televison Series; Seasons 1 - 6) *Dan Milne (Television Series; Seasons 7 onwards) *Enn Reitel (Movie) Trivia *As the Reverend Timms now has poor eye sight, he wears glasses. *At Longleat Safari Park's Postman Pat Village, there is a model of the Reverend Timms conducting the choir in the church. *His Morris Minor car appeared in the book "Ted Glen's New Year Promises". Gallery Rev TV.jpg|Rev. Timms in the very first episode PostmanPat'sFindingDay15.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay16.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay12.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay11.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay10.jpg Reverend Timms Runaway train.jpg|The Rev. Timms in Season 4 Rev.TimmsSeason7.jpg|The Rev. Timms in Season 7 PostmanPattheMovie91.jpg PostmanPattheMovie82.jpg Postman pat cast.jpg|The Reverend Timms and the cast of the Specsavers Advert Rev Art.jpg PPrevtimms.jpg|Early Longleat Model of Rev. Timms PAT2009.jpg Postcard-Postman-Pat-Postman-Pat-and-all.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Grown-Ups Category:Males